


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(20)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [20]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(20)（文：十甫）

晴子恍惚地看着自己那泼满醋汁的白上衣，欲哭无泪。

她任由哥哥赤木刚宪将她手上的碗抢了过去、任由彩子替她拭干脸上残馀的醏汁，耳朵虽然听到很多人在对她说话，可是她只觉得那只不过是一群蜜蜂在耳边嗡嗡作响，她一个字也听不进去。

此刻，她只有满脑子的疑问：为什么流川会那么紧张……

她只不过是拿了碗醋给樱木，告诉他，吃饺子若沾点醋的话，滋味会更好。

突然，捧着那碗醋的手被人一推，自个儿就泼了个醋满身。

虽然发愣，她还是马上认出，拖着樱木往餐馆门口跑去的是──流川枫。

这么说来，刚刚推开她的手的就是流川……

为什么流川……那么紧张？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川微微皱着眉头，肩膀上架着的那个人，此刻竟将大部份重量都放在他身上，让他举步艰难。

「真重！都是白痴贪吃惹的祸！」流川暗暗咒骂。

就在晴子给樱木递了一碗醋去的时候，他的心就紧张地跳了一下。眼见樱木连手也开始抖了，他想也不想，一把拉起他就往餐馆门口跑。

甫踏出餐馆门，樱木就双脚发软，“波”一声跌坐在地上。

流川拉起他的左臂，横过自己的肩膀，支架起樱木，再用右手抱紧樱木的腰，将他半抱半拖，脚步蹒跚地走去停车场。

感觉到自己越来越吃力，流川对樱木说，「白痴！再难受也给我撑着点，快找到车子了。」

突然，听到樱木轻声叫了声狐狸，流川不禁一怔，好轻柔的语调，这是不曾从樱木口中发出的声调。他微微侧头望向樱木，只见他那双琥珀色的眸子，此刻的视线有一点灼人，如同星星之火般，慢慢地在流川心中燃烧、蔓延。

「白痴！很难受吗？」

被樱木凝望着的流川突觉心跳加速，“……喜欢你……很喜欢…”樱木的眼神突然变得涣散，然后就晕了过去。

忽然承受了樱木所有的重量，流川一个踉跄，差点摔倒。他连忙抱紧晕死在他身上的樱木，小心地将他移到自己的背上，咬紧牙关，将他背起，疾步走向自己的车子。

吃力地将樱木移进车里，替他扣好安全带后，流川轻轻抚摸樱木那头最容易吸引着他目光的红发，轻轻地说道，“我知道。”

嘴角随即扬起的笑容，竟显得那么自信与骄傲。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
「胸口好闷……到底是什么东西压在我身上……好闷…闷死了……」

樱木缓缓地张开眼睛，梦中的气闷感还存在着……很真实……

抬眼望着既熟悉复感陌生的天花板……樱木突然惊觉，吓～这里是狐狸的房间！

一低头，即发现有一只狐狸正趴在他的胸前熟睡。

斜眼一看，只见流川坐在床边的椅子上，却将头和手枕在自己的胸膛。

樱木不禁放轻呼吸，深怕呼吸重了，会将睡得正香的狐狸给吵醒。

他的手慢慢地伸向流川的头，待接近时，迟疑了一下，但终于抵挡不住诱惑，手还是覆上他的头，轻轻地抚弄他柔软的头发。一下又一下，轻轻的，慢慢的……樱木脸上泛起了温柔的笑容，「臭狐狸……睡觉的本领真不赖，这样也能睡得香……呣～还把本天才当枕头了……唉～算了算了，看你让床的份上，本天就不与你这小老百姓计较……」

突然，樱木的笑容僵在脸上……因为他竟看见一双狐狸眼，一双清醒的狐狸眼！

本抚着流川头发的手马上停止了动作，半晌，推了推流川的头，嘴上嚷道，“快起来，臭狐狸！你重死了！”

流川深深地看他一眼，倏地坐直了，然后伸了一个懒腰……但眼睛不曾离开樱木。

樱木也坐了起来，搔了搔头，“狐狸，我这一次晕了多长时间？”

流川看了看钟，「四十小时又廿七分钟。」

“呀～想不到我即时停止呼吸还是敌不过醋的渗透力……”

「是你自己白痴～只顾着与女人说话！活该！」

“你一个人将我搬回来的？”

「……」不发“一言”的流川，眼神有一点咄咄逼人。

樱木被看得浑身不自在，讪讪地从另一边翻身下床，低着头想快速离开房间。

然而却被一人挡着去路。

樱木看也不看，只管用手推开挡他的人，“让开点，臭狐狸！你没听说过，好狗……嗯…好狐狸不拦路吗？让开让开，别挡着本天才上厕所！”

「我不会后悔的！」

樱木即刻抬眼望着流川，只见他毫不犹豫地看着自己的眼睛，「我不会后悔的！」

“你在说什么？”

「我说我不会后悔！」流川坚决的眼神显示了他的决心。

两人对望了片刻，倏地互相踏前一步，紧紧地相拥。

樱木抚着搁在自己肩窝上的头，轻声说道，“笨狐狸……你知道你在说什么吗？我们没有……”

“我绝不后悔！”坚决的声音，铿锵有力。

樱木轻轻放开他，凝视他的眼睛。

黑亮晶莹的眼睛闪闪发亮，除了显示坚定不移的决心外，还有更多的情愫。

樱木吻了吻流川的眼睛，再次将他拥入怀中。

流川也圈抱着樱木，勒得很紧，似乎在告诉樱木，他决不放手。

樱木亲了亲流川的发脚，“唉～我就是害怕……”

“嗯！”流川应了一声。

“你应得那么快干什么？你知道我想说什么吗？”樱木有一点促狭地说。

“我知道！……你想说，你就是害怕我……爱上你，对不对？”

“狐狸……你…也会读脑吗？”

感觉流川微微摇了摇头，耳中传来他的声音，“你的心思我猜得到！”

樱木心中一暖，抱着流川的手更紧了些。

「白痴～你是刻意避开我的，对不对？」

“是的！可惜还是没能甩开你！”樱木轻声取笑。

「白痴！」流川暗骂一句，可是嘴角却泛起笑意──早在你情不自禁地吻我，随即又放开我的时候，我就决定不放手了。

“臭狐狸……”樱木不甘心地回了一句，随即笑了起来──早在初遇的时候，就被你那双看似冷漠，实际充满生气的晶莹黑眸给吸引了……难以自拔。

可惜……

“狐狸……我们没有将来…你……”樱木语重深长地说。

倏地，樱木被推开。

流川的眼睛含着怒意，全身上下散发着危险的气息，「我说过我绝不后悔！」

樱木伸手拂了拂流川额前的刘海，柔声说道，“笨狐狸……”

流川任由樱木的手在自己的脸上划着，心中的怒意随着他的手指也渐渐平息。

「白痴～你的世界……有人等着你回去吗？」流川看着樱木的眼睛“问”道。

“有……很多……”樱木眨眨眼睛，带点促狭的意味，见流川的眼睛随着自己的答案显得黯然，他接下去说道，“隡尔克星人等着我完成使命回去呢！笨……”

「隡尔克星人？……哼！」流川的眼睛闪烁奇异的光彩，半晌，「白痴！……抱我！」

樱木一愣。

流川斜睨着他，「你发什么愣？你不敢还是不会？」

如此高傲的态度，激起了樱木爱接受挑战的心理，他邪邪地咧嘴一笑，“我会让你后悔说过这句话。”

樱木双手突然紧紧地固定流川的头，将唇重重地压在流川的唇上。

他粗鲁地啃咬着流川的唇，迫使他张开嘴，然后深深地探入他的口中……

流川不甘被吸吮得疼痛，开始反击。

一来一往，忍着疼，斗个不亦乐乎！

突然，樱木的吻变得轻柔，流川也相应的变得柔顺起来。

吻，变得绵长又缠绵。

至到此刻，两人才真正领略到接吻的魔力，让人心旷神怡，情难自禁。

吻得浑然忘我的两人，不知何时，双双已倒在床上，紧紧地纠缠着。

樱木撑起半身，微喘着气望着身下的流川。

只见他双眼迷濛，正微张着嘴喘气，胸膛急促地起伏。

樱木微微一笑，“臭狐狸，后悔了没有？”

流川揶揄地牵了牵嘴角，「原来你真的不敢抱我～」

猛地，樱木掀开流川的上衣，从后托起流川，让他弓起胸膛，一低头便狠狠地啃咬他胸前的两点。

酥麻的感觉使流川忍不住轻颤，一般暖流从自己的热量泉源流转全身，让他不自禁地发出呻吟声。

他紧紧地抱着樱木。

他不会后悔的。

即使他们只拥有此刻，他也要拥有他。

即使将来没有他，他也会好好地活下去。

这是他对他的承诺。

绝不后悔、绝不后悔……

流川在心中反复地唸着。

……

……

这一天，两个人都没有到霍士研究所去。

这一天，他们错过了第一手消息：

1.仙道彰回来了；  
2.山泉铃奈去世了；  
3.山泉丽奈仍旧下落不明……

本贴由十甫于2003年9月2日02:49:03在“N2”发表


End file.
